Hey there Buttercup
by Pollie T
Summary: It's the girls birthday and the boys are planning a special surprise but what happens when Butch doesn't show up? How will Buttercup react? What will Butch do to make it up to her? Why don't you read and find out? One-shot, greens mostly. Rated T for like two bad words.


**Hey I just had to write this because I just really loved the idea so enjoy! One-shot, mostly greens. I own nothing but the idea. For those of you who don't read the songs read the second one cuz I changed it a little just saying.**

* * *

_**BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.**_

It's the night of our birthday and instead of hanging out with friends or any form of celebrating, my sisters and I are stuck unpacking in our new "micro loft" in New York. Or at least that's what the real estate woman said, but let's be realistic here and call it what it really is: a studio room. Well, you're lucky to get small and expensive while living here. It was Blossom's idea to move here just because she got accepted to some Boston University and I don't know why she had to drag us here with her but she's my sister so whatever.

"Buttercup, hurry up! The boys will be here in any second with our birthday surprise!" Bubbles squealed while putting on her blue satin pjs. For those of you who don't know, Butch, Brick, and Boomer are now good and our boyfriends and they are apparently planning something for us. Butch is sweet and caring in a perverted, annoying, and asshole sort of way. What they are planning on giving us at 3: 15am I don't know. Some birthday money I hope. Or maybe some food…

"THEY'RE HEEEREEEEE!" Bubbles screamed. I walked up to the window to join my sisters and saw Brick and Boomer outside. Where's Butch?

"As a happy birthday, we have decided to sing you a special song!" Boomer announced. Bubbles clapped her hands together while Blossom held in a giggle because Brick smacked Boomer for his enthusiasm but I kept my eyes looking for a certain green boy.

"Where's Butch?" I asked. The brothers looked at each other nervously and then ignored me. That's when they started, to my disdain. (Italics=Boomer, Bold=Brick)

_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. _

_Make me your radio; __**(Yeah!)**__ turn me up when you feel low. __**Turn it up a little bit.**__ This melody was meant for you; __**alright then, **__just sing along to my stereo._

_**ROWDYRUFF BOYS BABY!**_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that? Like if you f**d, check it travie I can handle that. Furthermore I apologize for any skipping tracks, just that the last girl that played me left a couple cracks. I used to-used to-used to now I'm over that. 'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts. **_

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune, and know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you.**_

_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te._

_Make me your radio; turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you; just sing along to my stereo._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. __**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, **__to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo._

_**LET'S GO!**_

_**If I was an old school fifty-pound boombox, **__(remember them?) __**would you hold me over your shoulder wherever you walk? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops, and crank it higher every time they told you to stop? And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, **__(mad at me)__** when you have to purchase mad D batteries. Appreciate every mixtape your friends make; you never know we come and go like on the interstate. I think I finally found a note to make you understand; if you can hit it, sing along, and take my by the hand! Just keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune; you know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you!**_

_My heart's a stereo! It beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you. Just sing along, to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh just sing along to my stereo._

_I only pray you never leave me behind, __**(never leave me)**__._

_because good music can be so hard to find. __**(so hard to find.)**_

_I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind!_

_My heart's a stereo! It beats for you so listen close; hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te. Make me radio your radio; turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you. Just sing along to my stereo!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo. __**YEAH! **__Oh oh, oh oh. _

_**ROWDYRUFF BOYS BABY! **_

_Just sing along to my stereo!_

_**Yeah.**_

My sisters clapped and the guys bowed. They flew up to the window to hug and kiss my sisters while I stood there, waiting for the boyfriend that never came. Eventually the couples looked at me with pitiful faces, a face that I hated getting, so I smiled a small smile as if this wasn't so important. It's not like they are helping us with rent or anything. They left and my sisters tried to get some rest but I stayed up.

"Buttercup?" a concerned voice asked.

"Yeah Bloss?" I asked her not letting her see my face. Although my voice is steady, the tears were threatening to come out and the full moon was out so I didn't want her to see.

"It's ok. I mean, you know that Butch loves you but maybe he was sick or just forgot. You know more than anyone that he isn't one to be able to express those types of feelings well anyways."

"It doesn't matter," I couldn't even convince myself.

"He'll make up for it, I'm sure of it," she reassured.

"Whatever."

She left for bed while I stayed at the window with those thoughts stuck in my head. _He knew how to show those feelings with me._ I thought. _ He always did._ I look away to hear a tap at the window. I turn to find my asshole of a boyfriend floating there with a guitar in his hands. I open the window as quietly as possible and ask what the hell he thinks he is doing and where the hell he was.

"I think this is a lot more personal to do alone," he smirked and began to play a tune.

_**Hey there Buttercup, what's it like in New York City. I flew a 1000 miles here but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.**_

_**Hey there Buttercup don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**What you do to me…**_

_**Hey there Buttercup I know times are getting hard, but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good.**_

_**Hey there Buttercup, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I played to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all; even more in love with me you'd fall. **_

_**We'd have it all.**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**What you do to me…**_

_**1000 miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars. I'd fly to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just flip them off because we know none of them had ever felt this way.**_

_**Buttercup I can promise you that by the time that we get through, the world will never ever be the same. And you're to blame.**_

_**Hey there Buttercup, you be good and don't you miss me. 4 more years and maybe Red will be done with school and I'll be making history like I do. And you I'll do it all with you. It's because of you. We'll do whatever we want to, 'cause I love you. Yeah this one's for you…**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me,**_

_**oh, it's what you do to me.**_

_**What you do to me…**_

_**Oh oh whoa-o-o-o-o. **__**Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh.**_

_**Oh oh.**_

He ended his performance by throwing a buttercup at me. Attached with a green velvet ribbon was a card. I opened it to find a letter from my beloved.

_Dear Butters,_

_ Hope you liked your present. But just in case, here's the first $100 I made at my job and a maybe a little bit is from Boomer's piggy bank. ;D I know my brothers are too cheap to realize what you girls really need on your birthday._

~_Your awesome and amazing boyfriend that you can't live without,_

_ Butch._

Yup that's Butch. I was right; he is loving and sweet and caring…

but he is still an asshole.

* * *

Well what do you think? Leave your thoughts in the reviews by clicking the button BELOW. :)


End file.
